Pretty Boy 1
by Solstice1394
Summary: Summary: Reid and Morgan of 1 Reid not taking a case well and Morgan is there for him. Reid doesn't take a case well and we see how it effects him as he is comforted by his lover Derek.Pretty Boy is now a series and this is a full on story.
1. Chapter 1

REid and Review please (feed the author)

##################

Reid was sleeping in the library he had fallen asleep after a terrible day. Morgan had sat with him for hours until he stopped crying and then they had gone to bed together, but Reid with his mind still so restless had decided to read to lull himself to sleep. It was like warm milk. He had been reading for hours it was now 5 in the morning and Morgan's alarm was about to go off in their bedroom. To waken a very alone Morgan for his morning run that cold sheet next to him all that he needed to know.

3-2-1 ring, ring, ring, ring then a thump as a big black hand hit the dismiss button on the alarm. He turned his head towards his left and found the right side of the bed where he was expecting to see a white shirt with striped pajamas on a very skinny young man whom he loved. He was shocked from his sleepiness by the spot laying empty of his love, the pillows lay pushed up against the headboard and the blanket crumpled but there was no lovely pale, tall, skinny, chestnut haired figure know to him as Pretty boy. He rose from the bed and went throughout the house looking for his love; he knew that his love would not be up early unless the previous days events had affected Reid worse than Derek had thought originally.

"Babe," he said going to the first floor kitchen then to the, workroom, he nearly went past the garden just sparing a glance at the window leading to the Willow. It had mason jars that had tea lights inside, something Garcia had done for them so they could have a lovely anniversary dinner a month ago.

He continued on his search looking for his pretty boy the pictures on the wall telling a story the camera he had was good but Emily and Penelope could frame a photo like no one else. He neared the spiral staircase that lead to the library he should have known his baby would have been there.

"Babe," Morgan said as he pushed on the trap door that covered the stairs for the spiral staircase into the library. "Babe…" he walked to the comfortable love seat Reid was stretched out on he was clearly to tall for the seat though. Morgan shook his own head in disbelief _something must have been scary on that case to get you this bad. _He shook the shoulder of his but only got a slurred response in the end. So Morgan cradled his baby boy in his arms and went down the spiral staircase.

"You need to see my mom again she at least got you to eat more than coffee," whispered Morgan making the man in his arms gave his relaxed face a smile. He lowered his love to their bed and wrote something on a note so he could get dressed for jogging.

"Sleep well," he whispered into his pretty boy's ear and bent to kiss his forehead only to feel a very skinny hand wrap around his waist to pull him down to the lips of the falsely sleeping man.

"I will sleep well, when you kiss me good night." Reid said as he parted his lips in anticipation of the sweet kiss, then he felt the whiskers of his lover, the lips that were slightly minty from his loves teeth being brushed, and the taste of something uniquely Derek.

"I have to go now," Derek said as he wanted to stay but he also had to go running today it was time for the morning to start being muggy something he did not like as he was from the windy city.

**_(Author's Note)_**_Okay so that is just a little drabble I have had this nagging to me to do a series of Morgan and Reid I don't know but if I get enough intrest I will not just do drabbles but full on case and love fics too. I hope you liked it and I won't just estab I will give you further. I warn you know some will be mature and some will be dark and others will be funny so tell me would you like something like that? _

_Reid and Review_


	2. Chapter 2

Reid and review (all mistakes are my own)

It was a Wednesday and the case was over, Reid was lounging trying to unwind with his boyfriend Derek. He was reading _1984 _by George Orwell because he felt like someone was always watching him or it could be Derek. Spencer had noticed him stealing glances his way 8 hours ago when he had come back from his morning run.

"You can stop staring I promise I'm going to be reading even when you're done with cooking lunch." Reid mused from his book and pulled his glasses to the tip of his nose for effect giving Morgan his best-annoyed stare.

"Fine pretty boy," he raised his hand in a gesture of his surrender. He continued to chop the onions for the steak stir-fry he was making in an effort to be a peace making gesture for his watchful eye.

He was not supposed to be agent Morgan here he was just supposed to be Derek and Agent Reid was only Spencer here because that was part of their vows. There were more to their vows of their relationship but he was just focusing on that one for now. He had just added the rice when he heard the footsteps of someone behind him they were light and uncoordinated, his Spencer.

He knew that Spencer was still unnerved so he was going to be moody and clingy if Derek let him. "Hello," he spoke softly to the room allowed as long arms captured his shoulders and a head bent on his neck. It was like a small child sleeping on his father's shoulders. Spencer was clinging now because that case had gotten past the shield of intelligence.

(3 days ago the last day of the case)

Reid was in the integration room because he was the less dominant of the team. He was the unsub's type: skinny, young, male, bullied at a young age, and gay. He was meek in appearance so he could easily pull off the type of person who could get answers from this unsub. Even though he knew, he never wanted to be anywhere near this killer.

He strode to the door; he was behind the glass that protected him with his love. Reid would have liked to stay behind the two-way mirror instead of going out to th integration room but he had to go. He felt like his chest was tight. He looked back to the glass it was unusual to see the man he loved and if he looked past the bulletproof tinted glass you could see a man chained to the table that he despised. Law and the unjust all in one snapshot for him into his brain it would go forever. Derek Morgan leaning against the bulletproof glass and the man he had chased for killing young gay men behind that glass shackled to a table, Clyde Abhor.

"I don't like this," Morgan said from his place by the window. His arms folded in front of himself in an unconscious effort to comfort himself with the dread ahead.

"I don't like it either," he stated sadly then he was twisting the knob and facing the police station hallway. He was stealing his face for someone who feared and didn't know the killer that was in the integration room, the latter a very hard thing to do.

He took a few steps the hall to the brown door it was painter uniformly like all the police stations all with the same neutral color scheme. It was as if some cosmic joke to make all police stations bland along with there paperwork. It ceased to amaze him that you could make fun of the mundane.

He took a deep breath the last one for his nerves he then tapped his hand to the folder a nervous habit of late, he would have to stop that. Mindless tapping or making of any noise always annoyed Morgan especially when the house was quiet. He turned the knob and entered the world of yet another killer.

"Hello, Mr. Abhor," Reid said as he avoided eye contact and set the file on the table.

"It's Clyde, Mr. Abhor is my father's name Spencer," Clyde spoke as he set his manacled hands on the table. Showing his dominance that he too could touch and have some control be it closer to the young man who looked like the rest of his mates or the mere taking control of the table. His prey hand's slid from the table he had at least won the table. His slender figure it was too good to be true, a young man that he could talk to while he waited for Al to get here for a jailbreak.

"It's Dr. Reid ,"he paused trying to get the point across the homicidal man. He didn't want this man speaking the name that it seemed only his mother and Derek called him by.

"Touchy aren't we young Doctor," he smiled a wolfish grin all teeth like a wolf scaring its prey toying with it Reid picked up on it.

"Lets talk about what you did to Michael," Reid slid a file from the bottom to his top and opened to reveal a nice smiling young man who was wearing a jet blue shirt with khaki shorts leaning against a 2003 white Nissan.

"I don't feel like it," he said and waved his hand like he was dismissing a servant.

"What about," he flipped through all the files looking at the happy young men, "Joshua or Jensen, or Steven how about Isaac you seemed to spend the most time with him." The folders revealed the smiling boys all seeming to not known they would die that year or that they would die at all. "Do you remember what you did to them," he meekly asked hoping he wouldn't have to reveal the gruesome photos to a monster like this. Reid knew that a monster like this liked to see his handiwork again to relive the crime.

"I don't think I remember any of these names," Clyde said from across the able a wolf grin still on his face. _20 minutes and maybe this young man would be coming with him in the meantime he could relive the best times he had had for a while. _

"We found your DNA in them," he stuttered the last bit he didn't want to seem so powerful amongst this wolf. The man chained to the table he got a slight shiver from Dr. Reid by moving so fast he took the photos from the table, he threw them to the floor.

"So what DNA is circumstantial," he said as he raised himself from his seat Reid didn't wait he knew he was getting nowhere fast he signaled Morgan to get the guard to lock Clyde backup.

"No it's not we found that you spent the most time with Clyde but you broke skin when you broke Jensen collar bone, he has bite marks in the flesh, we took a mold and found your teeth marks a confession would have just been helpful for the BAU." Reid announced as he saw the guard enter the room taking away the meek appearance and showing Clyde he was not weak. He stood at his full height, left the room, and walked out of the room. He saw Derek in the viewing room still.

"It's okay we have a good case the confession he gave wasn't direct but it would have been icing on the cake not the batter," Morgan said his metaphor was sweet and reminded Spencer to smile it was a win when the team got rid of a sadistic excitation rapist.

"Okay I will let it go," Spencer spoke from the doorway and then he decided he wanted to be in those strong arms that held him at night and kept many a nightmare away.

"What are you talking about I know you will never let it go, and beside I want cake now," he said as he kissed his Pretty Boy because those long arms encircled his waist as soon as the door was shut. He kissed him for a good minute until Spencer needed air and when he was done, he buried his face in his lover's chest.

A/N

Reid and Review please.

Next chapter Clydes great escape and Why Reid is so upset is revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid and Review

Whump (okay just bruising) sorry masochists warning fluffily and a badass Reid ahead!

All mistakes are my own.

###########

Back at the Police station

"It's okay lets just go to the hotel and forget this case," Spencer said to the barrel chest that was Derek Morgan.

"Fine I'll go get Prentiss I'm so tired after 48 hours of chasing this bastard that I don't think I can keep my eyes open." Derek said as he kissed the top of Spencer's chestnut hair and went to go find Prentiss the only one on the team who had at least slept for more than 10 minutes.

"I hope we fly back tomorrow I want to sleep in our bed but I'm too tired to go through airport security right now," he said hearing Derek chuckle as he went down the hall in search of Prentiss.

Reid looked to the two-way mirror and saw chains being linked to the rapist known as Clyde Abhor. Such an ugly name Abhor it did fit his motive though he would pretend to hate those boys all he wanted but in reality, he truly abhorred himself because he loved those men.

Clyde felt the final click and knew time was running out for his friend to come and spring him. The clock was ticking by and he just had to wait these FBI profilers never knew he had a silent partner they never would he made sure Jeff only looked never touched.

They hadn't found Jeff's victims he'd made sure to permanently get rid of their bodies a tub of acid can do wonder's for the soul. Those boys would forever be dead and Jeff would never be connected to the murders or the rapes that Clyde had done.

Clyde walked back to his cell the chains clanking along the way and then he saw the clock it was passed time. The time for him to be sprung had passed it was now 8 at night he should have left over an hour ago. He was angry he wanted Jeff to spring him so he could get on with killing and raping and Jeff as his partner could have the first two when we started up again like he promised.

"Sonuvbitch," Clyde swore under his breath he looked to the guard and saw his opportunity. He grabbed the gun when the guard looked to Clyde he saw that wolfish grin on his prisoner's face and that was the last thing he saw.

He switched off the safety and shot the gun in the holster hitting the foot and then as the guard was dazed he fired the gun again hitting the man dead in the face. 2 shots and 6 bullets left he was fast he grabbed the keys to unshackles himself as he looked up from where he stood he smiled he saw that young man exiting a room near integration looking at him.

He was shouting, "He has a gun," all of the station heard the shot and then they heard Agent Reid a yell that from where he was by the integration room near the holding cells.

They all pointed their guns at Clyde but he grabbed Reid from the back both his arms twisted behind him in an effort to make him not struggle then he pointed the gun at Reid's head.

"Calm down," Clyde said with his wolfish grin smiling to the many Sherriff's guns and other agents he was staring down the barrel of.

"Let Agent Reid go Clyde-"

"Don't call me that only this fine young thing can call me that it's Mr. Abhor to you."

"Okay Mr. Abhor please let Agent Reid go he has a family," Hotch said to remind the man holding the gun that, that young fine thing as he put it was Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI and a Special Agent no less who had a family.

Reid left and right hand were twisted his arms was going numb from blood constriction and the gun was being pushed harder on his temple. He saw Derek from across the room he was staring at him and then their was a slight shake of the head saying _no don't do it just yet we maybe able to talk you out of this._

"Oh he has family why don't you tell me about your family Spencer," Clyde said paying more attention to Hotch and his department full of guns his mind focusing on the words coming out of the young man's mouth. People like him stalked their victims before they acted they had to know everything about them before they could get that release.

"It's Dr. Reid," he felt his arms being pulled further up his back he was pulling his arms too tightly. "My mother is in a hospital and my father is a lawyer in Las Vegas," he never really liked bringing up his family and yet here he was talking about his mother and father to a rapist while guns where trained on him.

"Is that so," Clyde said as he slightly released the hold on his gun and let his arm loosen on Reid's hands he was focusing more on the voice full of information now it was interesting and now his attention was split between the guns drawn on him and the gun he had drawn on Spencer.

"Yes, she is a paranoid schizophrenic who needs medication everyday so that she doesn't think fascism is still alive," Reid noticed the hand loosen on the gun and saw the slightest head nod from Morgan, Reid would have to risk telling him more if he wanted to drop his guard more to do that move Morgan taught him.

"Do I fit into your family somewhere why don't you tell me about me and you?"

Reid had a hard time trying not to physically react to this change in topic. He steadied himself and though about it for a second before speaking.

"Our house could be in the desert I like the desert no one will bother us there," he felt both his wrist flow with blood the strength returning to it. "We could have the place all to ourselves no one to hear us or visit," he felt the gun stop trying to burrow a hole into his head and he saw Morgan shake his head again in the affirmative it would happen now.

He suddenly broke the hold on his arms; he reached with his left arm up and grabbed the gun. He turned toward Clyde and used his whole body behind his right hook as he pivoted with his feet aiming down towards the hipbone. He threw the gun in the air toward the Sheriffs and Agents and used his left hand to make a fist and hit him square in the solar plexus or as Morgan would have said "one to the body."

He grabbed his cuffs from his back and cuffed Clyde while he was still gasping for air from his diaphragm being injured the Sheriffs moved in then as he started on the second had they stood Clyde up and took him to his cell 4 of them going along the way. Not 30 seconds later, he heard the cell door clang shut and he knew he was safe to turn around and see Derek standing there.

"Now can we go to-"he was cut off by two lips from his question of going to the hotel by Morgan. It was a passionate kiss to get a wolf whistle from Prentiss and Rossi only over seconds later.

"Don't ever do that again," Morgan spoke sternly he had nearly gone out of his mind when he saw his Pretty Boy with a gun to his head. He was only grateful that Spencer had started training with him and had learned enough escapes to get out of this mess.

"Who new hot stuff here was the Rocky Balboa of our team," JJ said.

"I gave him a two hits one to stun the other to incapacitate just like he taught me," said Reid now blushing and finding adrenaline still coursing through his veins he would probably have a terrible nightmare about the whole thing for weeks now. He was still physically tired at remembering the whole thing so he just spoke "can we now go back to the hotel I am sure that we can talk about this on the plane tomorrow."

The jet 2 days ago

Morgan wrapped an arm around his Pretty Boy waist making sure he was still there on the plain ride home the next morning. Reid was currently using him for pillow and he couldn't blame him he hadn't slept that well last night. Spencer had woken up 3 times screaming about funerals being buried alive, Clyde wolfish smile and being shot in the head and Morgan having to identify him because he was family of the deceased.

His chest rose steadily though and he didn't move other than that holding Morgan's hand he knew it wasn't a bad dream now so Morgan let his Spencer sleep. The tiger in him quiet for the moment letting him listen in on the conversation between Prentiss Rossi, and Hotch in the corner.

"Hrmmmmm," it was like someone screaming behind duck tape high and at the same time muffled.

"Calm down," he soothed in his young lover's ear, "it's not real my love," he quieted his muffled scream and Derek gathered him closer. So that Spencer's head was now over Morgan's heart and he placed one hand Spencer's chest and the other still intertwined with those long finger's.

"Should we call you the Reid whisper," Prentiss half joked from the corner where she sat. JJ had even looked up from her book to see Spence half in a nightmare only to be soothed by Derek back to a restful sleep.

"Shh, you two might wake him," he whispered and to them but it was too late Reid's eyes were moving under his lids and he moved his head toward Morgan's chest. He tightened his hold on him Reid tightened their hands knowing he was up and he would be up from now on. He opened his eyes, looked up at Derek, and smiled.

"Hi," he said sleepily. Spencer looked across from where he was to see JJ reading and the rest of the team in the corner. He forgot that they had boarded the plane he really had been exhausted and just been glad to wake up in Derek's arms.

"You okay Spence?" JJ asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah just a bad dream," he said rubbing sleep from his eyes "I think my pillow might have something to do with the ending though." He laughed trying to not remember what he had seen himself standing over his own coffin as Clyde Abhor played with his body.

"Hey Reid you want to play me at Chess?" Prentiss from across the jet.

"Yeah I could use the distraction," he smiled at Derek, "you going to let me go babe?" he chuckled because Derek blushed from realizing he had held onto Reid since waking.

"Yeah sure go play your game I have a crossword puzzle calling my name," Derek grinned seeing that the laughter was only playful that Spencer was still scared he would wait until later that night.

Back at the Morgan and Reid residence after dinner at night while Reid was sitting on the couch and Morgan was doing the dishes Reid had cooked so Morgan did the dishes.

"Why don't you go to bed I heard a rattling in you sleep last night I think your catching a cold."

"Adonis' like me don't get colds," Showing a wicked grin coming around the counter done with the last pot.

"That doesn't make any sense you're not Greek," Spencer joked at Derek.

"Oh Pretty Boy has jokes," said Morgan as he sat down next to Spencer.

"No Pretty Boy knows a chest cold when he hears one," he laughed hitting his Adonis with a pillow.

"I'll be fine I want to talk to you about yesterday," Morgan said turning serious because he wanted to hear what was going on in that big brain of his lover.

"I'm fine," he said trying to hold back the tears.

"Uh uh Pretty Boy, don't go playing the 'I'm fine card' you know I can take everything you have to say come here and lay it on me," he said opening his arms to him and finding Spencer climbing in him arms laying on top of him.

"Okay," he took a breath and started talking, "It's more than the just the dreams that are suffocating me its that I could've been lost to you," he paused.

"I know but right now where in our living room and Clooney is by our feet asleep, your laying on me and I'm hugging you tight because were in this moment because your fine. You made it out of because you learned that move I taught you just executed your takedown just fine your escape was flawless."

"I know I just keep going over what could have happened over in my head."

"Hey look at me," Derek said pulling Spencer's face towards his, "I know what could've gone wrong and I know that this night would be a lot different," Derek expressed his sorrow in his eyes and that was all it took to break the dam on Spencer's emotions he started crying.

The conversation went on and on of what could have happened and what didn't happen. They stayed like this for hours until it was 1 in the morning and both men were exhausted emotionally and physically. They went up the stairs and changed into pajamas and doing their nightly rituals to get ready for bed. They kissed goodnight and climbed into bed together, Reid looked at his lover swinging an arm around Morgan's waist, and Reid felt his waist wrapped around his middle. He turned around as soon as he was done giving one last final chaste kiss he took Derek hand clasped together over his shoulder pulling Spencer closer to him. He kissed Spencer shoulder and smiled at the sight before him a sleeping face of his Pretty Boy.

A few hours later

Reid woke and tried to disentangle himself from Derek he couldn't be here he felt like life had stopped. He felt the arm around his waist like a safety net for him reminding him that Derek was there and that the dream was false.

He felt a little better but he still wanted to walk around or do something with his in overdrive mind. He decided to go to the library it would mean a sanctuary for him. He unhooked the safety net that was Derek's arm and quietly snuck out of their room.

He went straight to the spiral staircase and was happy to see at the end of the climb was the atrium like library. He spotted what he wanted on the far shelf something that would remind him of his mother. He needed to remember his mother and not have a connection to Clyde. He had spoken to Clyde about his family and made him have a fantasy about life with _a Clyde. _

He went to the collection of books that had come all the way from his childhood home, to college, to his apartment, and now at his and Derek's home. He smiled at the cracked spine all the times his mother had read him the book. He spotted an old love seat that had been Derek's from one of his restored houses and sat down.

He could here his mother saying pick one oh that is a good choice; he smiled thinking of how she had read this very book to him. It was Proust the same book that had been read to him many years ago, he could hear his mother's voice in his head telling him the beginning of the story. _"For a long time, I used to go to bed early. Sometimes, when I had put out my candle, my eyes would close so quickly that I had not even time to say to myself, 'I'm falling asleep'." _He heard the rest of the story as he read at the pace of his mother's voice. He was getting rid of Clyde ever stepping near the memory that was Diana Reid his mother.

It was 2 hours later, he had started to fall asleep in the love seat, and the book held in his long finger was sliding to the floor falling from him grasp. He didn't stir until later that morning when Derek would fireman carry him to bed again.

The End! (We came full circle)

Read and Review and if it isn't obvious yet Pretty Boy 1 and 2 is done and Pretty Boy 3 is coming out next that should be a cute and fluffy fun for Pretty Boy 4 being dark and twisty. I am going to start naming them to so Pretty Boy # will be in the summary and there will be actual names like Pretty Boy 3 is called Date Night. It's coming in two or one days so be patient my lovelies.


End file.
